Hippocampus
Hippocampi are majestic aquatic beasts that can be tamed and ridden. Appearance Hippocampi are creatures with the body of a horse and the scales, fins, and tail of a fish. They come in 6 different colors: *Blue: Has blue scales and green fins. *Orange: Has orange scales and blue fins. *Turquoise: Has turquoise scales and yellow fins. *Green: Has green scales and orange fins. *Red: Has red scales and pink fins. *Yellow: Has yellow scales and red fins. Spawning Hippocampi can be found swimming around in Ocean and Deep Ocean biomes. Drops Upon death, hippocampi drop: *1-4 shiny scales . *1 hippocampus fin (2.5% chance). Behavior Hippocampi are docile, and will never attack players in any way, even when they are attacked. As well as this, they are sluggish and awkward on land, using their hooves to drag themselves across the sand; however, in the water, they are graceful, and can swim faster than a player riding a boat. They are attracted by players holding sponges (will be changed to kelp when the mod updates to 1.14), which are used to tame them. Unlike most other mobs in the mod, hippocampi will slowly regenerate health. Taming Hippocampi can be tamed with kelp or sponge. In order to tame a hippocampus, all one has to do is use their sponges to attract it, and then feed it as many sponges as it can take before it finally becomes tamed. Unlike hippogryphs (which sit down upon being tamed) and pixies (which follow the player around at all times when befriended), hippocampi will keep on moving about when tamed, so it is recommended that the owner of the hippocampus should either use a sponge or a lead to bring into a safe enclosure, so that it does not swim away. Tamed hippocampi can be saddled, carry chests, and be equipped with armor. Along with this, they can be made to either wander or sit by interacting with them when holding a stick. It takes 1 day for a baby hippocampus to reach adulthood. Breeding Two hippocampi can be bred by feeding them prismarine crystals (will be changed to kelp when the mod updates to 1.13). They are bred in the same manner as other vanilla animals; in this case, right-clicking each hippocampus with the prismarine crystals will cause them to breed. Usage Equipment A hippocampus' inventory can be accessed via interacting with them while sneaking. A player can equip a chest which gives the hippocampus' inventory storage, a saddle that make it rideable, and finally Horse Armor that absorbs damage from most attacks. Riding Once a tamed adult hippocampus has been saddled; the player can mount the hippocampus by interacting with it with an empty hand. Like with any rideable mob, WASD controls are used. Spacebar makes the hippocampus float upwards if it is in the water; if it is on the ground, it makes the hippocampus jump. X''' causes the hippocampus to sink if it is in the water, and '''Shift is used to dismount. Riding a hippocampus will allow one to breath underwater. Gallery 2018-06-13_14.57.30.png|A closeup of a hippocampus on land File:2018-06-13_14.47.04.png|A hippocampus sitting in the water 2018-06-13_15.05.06.png|A hippocampus with armor and a saddle on 2018-06-13_14.55.32.png|A hippocampus sitting on land. Note the unique animation History *1.4.0: **Introduced. *1.5.0: **No longer automatically tamed by default. **Now rarer by default. **Improved swimming AI. *1.6.0: **Can now draw drops from a configurable loot table. *1.6.1: **Can now regenerate health naturally, similar to the vanilla horses. **Swimming AI is now much less rapid and spasmodic. **Now creates bubbles when being ridden in the water. **Now receives even armor points when equipped with Horse Armor. *1.8.0: **Now has a new drop: Hippocampus Fin . **Now associated with a new Legendary/Comical Weapon: the Hippocampus Slapper . **Amount of experience dropped upon death has been rebalanced. Category:Entities Category:Aquatic Category:Passive Category:Tameable Category:Herbivores Category:Mobs